


Death of Homestuck

by Deadlybeautyblue



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Kinda bad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlybeautyblue/pseuds/Deadlybeautyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck is dying, and nothing can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick story, also my first one on here, so leave feedback please!

It was the end. Everything began flickering, thousands of colors, a serenade of the spectrum. You heard Hetalia yell, a primal sound, a purple aura glowing as he starts tapping into his inner violence, letting 2ptalia out. Through the dimming view, you see a blue box, scarred and dusty, but it isn't a blue box anymore, it's beige coat and long black wings fanning out accompanied by a primal scream. And then it's a blue scarf and black hair and silence because that's how Sherlock mourns and there's a flickering and your hands fall open because you have no more strength to keep them closed. Your sleeves are torn so you guess they'll all see the zodiac and god tier marks burned into your skin, a memorial to the persistence of your beloved characters. You feel a faint heat on the first one that appeared. A winged blade, right on your spine, near the neck. It glows if Hussie feels anything for you. Pity, hate, love. He might set all your components free. Alpha and Beta. Post-scratch, pre-scratch, and ancestral. Everyone. Not stuck in hiatus, free to roam, free of scripts and plot and danger. They'll be ok if that happens. Probably not gonna happen. He cares for horses more than you. Ok, bad example. He loves horses more than anything. You let out a small chuckle, causing a bubble of lime blood to spatter your lips. Adventure Time wipes it off, murmuring reassurances. They're not true. You won't be okay. You've cheated death too many times. Maybe there's a quiet dream bubble in the furthest ring where you can wait for the true ending. Maybe you can meet fantrolls there. A soft grin streaks your face before falling off. Smiling is too much effort. The other fandoms are here, sneaking up on you while you're in your daydream, how rude. They whisper sad things, trying to reach you, tangling their words in knots. Weaving a short rope to drop into the deep pit you've fallen down. Everything's dark. The cold seeps into your bones and the woven voices of your friends fade. Everything ends. You are ending. Not yet though. You are the HOMESTUCK FANDOM and you're only interested in holding on long enough to say goodbye.


End file.
